Loving Marichat
by nahte123456
Summary: Chat wanted some Macaroons, and after feeding a stray cat they keep coming back. After a while he's introduced to the rest of the family as Marinette's boyfriend. One shots of there relationship, not chronological or anything, but all the same overarching story.
1. Start

Disclaimer-I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or anything involved in it.

Warning-Fluff, tooth rotting fluff, some family fluff, some love fluff, but this is fluff. Also some attempts at humor, but mostly fluff.

Summary- Chat wanted some Macaroons, and after feeding a stray cat they keep coming back. After a while he's introduced to the rest of the family as Marinette's boyfriend. One shots of there relationship, not chronological or anything, but all the same overarching story.

**Note- I wanted pure Marichat fluff, so I'm making pure Marichat fluff. No angst, no big drama, just two dorks dating and Marinette's supportive parents.**

**Also I'll just say this, no sin will be shown, but it's going to be referenced in later-time stories, because that's what happens when two growing teens love each other.**

**Final pre-story note, I'm going to try to be vague with time, I mean sure I'll give the day of the week or what time of day it is, and I do plan on making a timeline at the bottom, but as for how long between any 2 chapters, whether it's 2 weeks or 2 years, I'm not going to specify that normally.**

* * *

Chat Noir becoming her friend was both completely unexpected and completely predictable. Unexpected because he had just randomly landed on her roof one night while she was up late sewing, she had happened to hear him, and when she went to see what was up he had(impulsively) asked for something to snack on. There was no plan or desire on either of there ends to be friends. On the other hand a cat had landed on her roof and she had fed it, of course he'd come back and of course she wouldn't be able to resist getting closer to him.

Another very predictable thing was as they grew closer the visits grew to be more organized and involved, what had started as him just stopping by for a snack and nice company had turned into night long play-dates of them watching movies, playing games, or just talking(Chat was surprisingly gossipy).

However a much more unexpected thing were her feelings for him growing accordingly. She wouldn't say she had an Adrian size crush on him or anything, but the feelings were there, still growing, and they needed to be dealt with one way or the other. Or at least that's what she had finally been able to convince herself after a few weeks of internal freaking out.

And all that boiled together brought her to tonight, Tuesday, she and Chat needed to have a serious talk about how they were going to act moving forward because the impromptu and secret nights, while fun, were unsustainable and they needed to figure out what to do going forward.

So she had texted him earlier to come one of these nights for like half an hour to talk. Plagg had texted back that tonight worked fine for them at around 8, Chat had informed her about Plagg a few weeks back after she had kept asking why his texts were sometimes perfect right down to punctuation, and sometimes just barely this side of legible. He had explained that Plagg was a being that lived in his Miraculous and handled its features, like the phone and such, when he was in his civilian form(and Plagg was to lazy to bother with making things understandable apparently). After her asking in concern he had also told her that Plagg had no problem transforming and, as long as Chat wasn't stressing to much or using his powers the little being, as he described Plagg, could just sleep and ignore them so he was mostly fine with these play-dates(Tikki had backed this up thankfully).

A light tapping on her trapdoor told her Chat was there and without thought she called out for him. "Come in Alley Cat before you're stolen."

"Stolen from my _P__ur__r-incess_? Never!" Came his voice, fake affronted, as he opened her trap door and easily jumped down, landing without a hair out of place. He was near instantly by her side on her bed and sat down looking kind of nervous. Understandable she didn't normally tell him to come over, typically just waiting for him, and had never told him they needed to talk before either keeping things light between them or keeping heavier conversations to more happenstance and unpersonal topics.

"Nothing bad Chat. I'm sorry if I worried you, but I meant it when I said we just need to talk."

"Alright, talk about what?" he asked looking slightly more confident.

"Chat, before I lose my nerve I'll be blunt, this isn't going to keep working like it is right now, not forever." she reached over grabbing his arm as he looked like he was going to start getting worked up. "Calm down Ally Cat, I don't mean this needs to stop or anything, just that we need to think this through a bit. You can't just pop in at all hours, hiding from my parents and friends, stopping me from doing work and ignoring your own life just to have fun. Instead we need to plan this out more, make this more fair, for both of us.

And I'm thinking of 3 thing we need to decide on."

Looking better, and more thoughtful Chat nodded "3 things, I'm guessing timing is one of them?" He asked as a point she was bringing up, and he agreed with but had been stead fast ignoring until now, was that just stopping by whenever stopped her from being with her friends and family.

She chuckled and reached over petting him between his cat ears(they flicked like real cat ears to much to her delight, she didn't know how what were clearly pieces of shaped leather that clip onto his hair moved, but she found it incredibly cute) much to his obvious pleasure.

"Kind of, the first thing I was thinking is actually much more simple, I want to tell my parents."

Now that visibly threw him for a loop, and he quickly vocalized the thought "telling other people never even occurred to me, the whole super-hero thing is all secret and trying to keep people we like safe and all."

She answered with a smile "That's true on it's own merits and a very good argument wy no one should know who you are under the mask, but I don't think telling them is any worse then you coming over for me, and if you even suggest not coming over because your afraid of that after all this time I will find you and skin you Alley Cat." he flinched at that, he didn't know how some 5′5″ girl he was convinced couldn't be even 100 pounds could make a threat sound so real, but she managed it.

She continued without reacting to that though "But this does solve most of our other issue's, if my parents know then keeping it a secret from people outside is much easier, meanwhile we don't have to run around all the time just to stop them from finding out. And I'm sure there will be questions but I'm also sure that once they realize you're not a threat, or trying to seduce me or something, they'll be all on board."

Chat choked a bit when she said 'seduce' but she ignored that as well, for a well built man that ran around in what looked like skin tight leather he was amazingly innocent even by her standards and she had been regularly told by her family, Alya, Nino, and even Tikki how innocent she could be.

"The second thing are rules, we need some rules we both agree on so we aren't always tip-toeing around each other trying not to say the wrong thing. I think the two obvious ones are no prying about secrets and no lying."

"Can't help but feel those are a bit contradictory Princess." he said slightly amused but still clearly thinking everything she was saying over.

"Not if we are honest Chat. I'll never ask about what you do when you're not in my house or on public TV, and if I ever accidentally ask a question that's to close or you feel uncomfortable with you just say 'I won't answer that', and it'll be the same in reverse you don't ask anything about me that's not from here or something I would talk about in school, and if you ever poke at something you shouldn't I'll say so. And as long as we aren't like cheating on our dates or kicking puppies, then if we do find out anything about each other we aren't suppose to later, like who you are under that mask, we won't get upset we didn't tell each other, because we are agreeing right now, no matter what even if I'm Ladybug and you're 10 years older then me or whatever, we won't get mad."

He smiled a bit ruefully "seems like that could be a hard _purr-omise_ to keep"

With a small eye roll she answered him "of course, but it being hard doesn't make it any less important or real."

He sighed and was silent for a few seconds "That might come back to bite us in the future, but so far I'm willing to agree to all of this as long as you really think we can make it work, but what's number 3? Seems like 1 and 2 covered everything I can think of, can't even think of other rules I'd really pick besides the obvious 'don't tell anyone else' and 'try to always call ahead'."

She took a deep breath, come on Marinette take the plunge!

"3 is pretty different, and related to 1. How should I introduce you?"

He looked at her confused "As Chat Noir I'd guess? That's the point of introducing me at all right?"

She just stopped another chuckle from getting out of her, OK taking the plunge was harder then it sounded but here she goes. "No Chat, I mean should I introduce you as a friend or something... more." She leaned into him slightly, putting her hand into his as he low-key froze.

"M-mo-more?" He stuttered out, "You mean like...DATING? Don't you have a crush and I have Ladybug and."

She cut him off there "Yes like dating, or close to it.

I know you like Ladybug and I'm springing this on you suddenly, I'm not asking for your answer this second, that's why I told you this is a quick talk, so you can leave afterwards and think this through before answering me, all I ask for is that you give me an answer before meeting my parents."

She waited a few seconds letting that sink in before continuing. "As for my crush" who he didn't actually know the name off, just that it existed, thankfully. "Yeah I still like him, a lot. But you and him are different. With him it was like...an explosion, in fact I distinctly remember there being a thunderclap when it happened, he did something nice for me and he was there and handsome and it was all to much for me. It still is in some ways, I have trouble talking to him, I lose focus thinking about him, I get overwhelmed just being near him, and that's never going to work.

With you it's more like fire. I feel warm when you're around, only a little at first, but more and more as time goes by it's hotter and hotter. I laugh a bit easier when you're around, I smile a bit more, bad things just don't get to me as much, I like you being around, warming me. But that's why I need you to tell me if I have a chance now, so I can stop the fire before it burns me if you say no."

It was silent for a solid minute as Chat digested that, and Marinette tried to control the heat rising in he cheeks(she sounded like such a dork, talking about explosions and fire, God she hoped she didn't just screw everything up, stupid, STUPID).

"If it burns you if I say no, what if I say yes?" asked the super-hero.

She couldn't tell if he was just buying for time, flirting, or genuinely curious about her answer, but she was in this far. "It'd still burn, but it'd be a good burn, like when you're to cold then you walk into someplace hot and it burns as you heat up but it feels so good to get feeling back into you."

That got a smile on his face again "How poetic Princess. You do know this could all go wrong right, even as is it can all go wrong much less adding a relationship on top of it."

He wasn't saying no, but she was trying not to get her hopes up just yet "Of course it can go wrong, or it can go right. Maybe we end up like my parents who fell in love, dated, married, and that's that, or maybe we end up like Kim's mom, you remember Dark Cupid? Yeah that's Kim, his mother has had 2 ex-husbands and third long term ex-boyfriend, she just can't seem to make it work. But she was still happy, she has good memories of them, she has a son she absolutely loves, so while it went wrong, she won't even talk about Ex-1, and I'm sure it hurt, it was also good for her, and it was fun.

But we only find out if both of us decide we like each other, and we are willing to see." Her eyes widened a bit at how forceful that sounded and she took her hand back and waved both of her hands for a moment "Not that you need to say yes or anything, there's no shame in saying no, I mean I'd like for you to say yes but I don't want to force you to say"

She stopped her rambling(and intense internal panicking) when the hand that had been in Chat's hand was suddenly grabbed out of the air, and was calmly returned to Chat's side, once more being help by Chat as he smile at her, wider then he had at any other point that night.

"Princess, Marinette, I don't need to think about it, my answer is yes. I like you a lot, I'm not saying I'm over Ladybug or anything, but bashing my head against the wall trying to get her attention is only hurting us all, especially when I know that even if she loved me back she'd still say no just to protect both of our identities.

And I do like you, I wouldn't be coming over here so much if I didn't. Not sure about the whole 'fire' thing" he said teasingly making her huff a bit "but you make my day better to, I miss you when we aren't together and I just feel better when we are. So while it might be crazy and I have no idea what My Lady would say, my answer is yes, let's see if we can't make this work and see what we discover along the way."

He said yes.

That was all that ran through her head for a bit, she had hoped he would, thought me might, but she had always been pretty convinced that he wouldn't, he loved Ladybug not normal Marinette, she had just been waiting for the confirmation.

But he said yes and she was stunned, and just a bit warmer.

"What's wrong _Purr-incess_ cat got your tongue." he teased lightheartedly when she didn't respond after a minute. Of course the tables were almost immediately turned on him when Marinette suddenly turned towards him, reached up, and kissed his cheek, holding his shoulder. His resulting blush was only a few shades shy of Ladybug's outfit.

"Nope, I caught the cat today, not the other way around." she said with a wide smile, not even truly noticing the profound effect she had on him with such a simple action, not that night anyways.

But she sighed after a minute coming down just a bit as reason returned to her and she saw the clock "This is great and all My Knight, but I only asked for you to be over for like half an hour and we are already 5 minutes over that, so I'm sure you have other plans. Text me later and we'll set up meeting the parents."

That got Chat's attention in a much more unpleasant way. She didn't know what he had planned but he clearly had other things planned for after this talk was over. "Sorry Princess but you are right I need to leave right now, see you soon."

And with a chaste kiss to her forehead(and more then a bit of blushing on her part) Chat was gone, out of her room before her human eyes could even blink.

She stayed there for a moment, just unmoving as it all hit her. She had confessed, Chat had said yes, she had kissed Chat's cheek and he had kissed her forehead.

Then she flung herself backwards onto her bed, reached over and grabbed a pillow before grabbing it, hugging it, pushing her face into it, and squealing so loudly that if her parents hadn't been watching a movie they'd have surely heard her.

* * *

So just a few days later on a Friday the day had come and she introduced Chat to her parents. She had told them she was bringing someone 'special' to dinner, and had come down with Chat Noir.

They had been understandably shocked but had rolled with it remarkably well, pulling out a seat for the super hero and the 4 of them had just talked and ate, enjoying themselves.

She had told her parents about Chat coming around more and more and the two of them finally deciding to make it more official and introducing him to her parents. They never exactly used the word boyfriend, but Tom and Sabine got the idea pretty quickly.

Sabine pulled Marinette aside and after a quick assurance that everything was fine and yes she honestly liked Chat and no they weren't rushing things, Sabine reminded her daughter where the condoms were, much to said daughters utter mortification.

Tom didn't do any such thing to either of them, just that at the end of that first stay, sharing numbers and promising to always call in advance by at least a bit and also always call ahead if he had to cancel, Tom simply said he hoped they were both happy, at least for a while, much to Marinette's embarrassment and Chat's gratitude.

So started Marinette's and Chat's relationship, filled with stories to tell.

* * *

**I wanted fluffy Marichat, so I wrote fluffy Marichat, or at least the start of fluffy Marichat.**

**And as you may have noticed just like how Chat calls Marinette "Princess" in this story she calls him "Alley Cat', just a bit of tit-for-tat there, although this is also the first time she's ever called him "My Knight", but it will not be the last I promise.**

**I will continue this but I promise nothing else, I may write the next chapter this week, or in 3 months, it may only be a few paragraphs it may be longer then this chapter, I don't know, I have some idea's but nothing for certain yet.**

**Unrelated note but I write much more, and much better, when utterly exhausted but just not able to sleep. I need to do a lot of editing the next day, and it's still not perfect, but I'd never even get that far if not for writing while tired.**

**Timeline so far**

**Start**


	2. Biker Girl

Disclaimer-I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or anything involved in it.

Warning-Fluff, tooth rotting fluff, some family fluff, some love fluff, but this is fluff. Also some attempts at humor, but mostly fluff.

Summary- Chat wanted some Macaroons, and after feeding a stray cat they keep coming back. After a while he's introduced to the rest of the family as Marinette's boyfriend. One shots of there relationship, not chronological or anything, but all the same overarching story.

**Note- This was the first Marichat chapter I thought of, so after the Start chapter I'm making this one right away.**

**Featuring Marinette in leather, a happy kitty that can't talk, and an amused pair of parents.**

* * *

It was was a pretty typical, and great, day for Chat Noir, the super-hero alter-ego of Adrien Agreste.

He was at his girlfriend's house, quite a while after her had been introduced to her parents, and things were still going great, sure there had been a few bumps here and there, but for the vast majority everything had been great. Tom and Sabine were amazing, Marinette was the best girlfriend he could ask for, and the house felt more like home then his actual home, granted there were times he felt he spent more time here then at home as he used every excuse possible to be ere, even if for only a short time.

He felt eternally lucky that Plagg seemed to like this as well, as it basically meant he could eat cheese, then sleep while Chat had fun, even luckier that Plagg never woke up, or at least never mentioned, some of the things he and Marinette had started doing while alone.

At this moment he was in the living room just watching the news on the couch, Sabine was reading some romance novel on a chair, Tom was reading a magazine right next to her on another chair, and Marinette was sketching something on a sketchbook Chat had gotten her a few weeks back right next to him.

It was Marinette that broke the comfortable silence "Chat what do you think a biker-girl would wear?"

Chat blinked at that, partially because he had been paying attention to the TV and not her, and partially because he had no idea where that came from(and he felt like this was one of those questions where there was no good answer).

"Where is that coming from Princess?" Tom and Sabine were now paying attention as well as Marinette answered him.

"Well I was thinking of getting a leather jacket, you know so we can match a bit, but after talking to Grandma I thought rather then just a jacket why not go all the way and make it a full outfit."

Chat blinked a bit at that and couldn't help but point out "You know if you really wanted to match with me then you need a catsuit not a jacket." He wilted a bit at Marinette's AND Sabine's unimpressed looks at him while Tom shook his head. OK so maybe suggesting his girlfriend wear a leather catsuit wasn't the most tactful idea, much less with her parents in the room. Plus outside of this room and Ladybug no one knew he and Marinette were dating so even if he could convince her she couldn't exactly be that blatant with it.

He coughed a bit then acted like he hadn't just said that "Well I'd suggest the jacket being the only bit of leather, this" he gestured to his suit "is magic, real leather doesn't breath and it can chafe. So darker jeans and a shirt?"

Marinette nodded at that "the shirt should be a lighter color, break up the black a bit, something strappy I think, like a Camisole shirt or something, a spiked belt could work to."

Sabine threw in her two cents "Heeled Boots I'd think"

Tom couldn't quite help but say in an obviously joking tone "Our girl becoming a biker, where did we go wrong?" Sabine smiled at him and swatted his big arm, Chat never got tired of watching those two interact.

Marinette giggled a bit and added "If I use boots and a belt I think I should try gloves to, finger-less I think."

Chat had never thought of Marinette dressed up as a more stereotypical 'bad-girl', but he couldn't deny he was curious now as Marinette kept drawing something, but he knew from experience he wouldn't learn more right now and if he tried to push she'd just clam up, she'd even drop the design altogether if she felt to uncomfortable.

So instead he threw his arm over her, nuzzled her hair much to her embarrassed pleasure, and went back to focusing on the news, just enjoying the company.

* * *

A few weeks later and Chat, Sabine, and Tom had mostly forgotten about the biker clothes conversation. Chat still showed up for at least a little bit everyday, and tried to stay as long as possible, Sabine had somehow gotten her hands on a simply massive 10,000 piece puzzle and had gotten Chat to help her(where or how she got it he didn't know), Tom was reading a mystery novel, and Marinette continued her sketching and doing her homework(Adrien had started doing most of his homework in school, having very little to do afterwards normally).

Which was why when Marinette said she had a new outfit she had hand-made to show off none of them really put much thought into it, they just kept doing what they were doing while waiting for Marinette to come down, Chat and Sabine still working on there massive puzzle.

Which was why when he heard his girlfriend come into the room and he looked up, he fumbled the piece in his hand dropping it and just kind of stopped everything. He was certain his brain shut down as well. He noticed Sabine and Tom notice his reaction and look as well, but it barely registered in his mind.

Rather then her normal jacket with a blazer underneath and pink rolled up jeans Marinette was now wearing a nice fitting leather jacket with a bright green Camisole(his eyes lingered on her almost bare shoulders and would later be very thankful neither Sabine or Tom saw how his eyes lingered, they were amazingly accepting but leering at there daughter in front of them was a line e wasn't willing to test), darker blue jeans that hugged her VERY well and black boots with small inch or so heels that reached up to her mid calves.

As she got closer he also noticed, as he couldn't look away, that she wore finger-less gloves with what looked like a stylized cat skull as a plate on there back, and her belt had the same stylized cat skull on it's front.

He didn't notice her hand moving, looking...elsewhere, but he did jolt back to life when Marinette's hand patted his cheek and she was smiling in a rather smug way, which was fair as he still felt kind of numb.

"So, how do I look?"

Sabine(thankfully) answered "Very nice dear, different from your usual clothes but they suit you. I am glad you went for the belt buckle and not the spikes though."

That drew Marinette's attention away from him(he nearly whimpered, although if in relief for her to not keep looking at him in this state, or sadness that she drew away a bit he wasn't sure) "the spikes I was thinking of were a bit much, especially compared to the rest of what I have, although I did make one other thing."

With that Marinette turned around, on her back was a black cat with a small green outline and bright green eyes, which Chat thought was her 'other thing' until she shrugged off the jacket letting it slid down into her hands. Now he did whimper, she looked great and was showing off a nice amount of skin, luckily none of the other 3 people in the room had super-hearing. But on the back of her Camisole there was actually a black circle with a green paw print, an exact replica of the front of his ring.

Tom was the first to react "Very nice, bit on the nose though, thought you were keeping you and Chat a secret."

So did Chat, but if it meant seeing Marinette in tight pants, more skin, and leather then the teen part of his brain was ready to argue against that.

"We are Papa, I'm not taking the jacket off tomorrow, and I'm going to say that the Cats are a tribute to Chat and that Magnifying Akuma."

Ah the Magnifying Akuma, an Akuma that basically worked as a magnifying glass to send out hot beams of light from the sun to set things on fire, Chat had rather determinedly stopped it from setting this very block on fire during the fight. He supposed saving her bakery from being set on fire, even if only temporarily thanks to Miraculous Cure, was a good excuse to give him a 'tribute'.

"And you Alley Cat? No compliments from you?" she was smirking at him, and why did that also turn him on?

"You look great Princess, not exactly Princess like but I can forgive that." he really hoped his voice didn't quiver. She laughed and he didn't care if his voice quivered anymore(what pride he did have for these types of things was well worth throwing away for that laugh).

"And what would look 'Princess like' Alley Cat? A poofy pink dress?"

"Exactly!" he said nodding overly-enthusiastic.

More laughter "Maybe next time Alley Cat." she said as she walked over and looked at the puzzle he and Sabine were doing(the outline was done and about a quarter of the insides done, they were making good progress), as he finally noted that Tom's shoulders were shaking a bit and Sabine was hiding her mouth with her hand, laughing at them, causing him to pout which just pushed Sabine over the edge into low chuckles(he wondered if those chuckles had the same effect on Tom as Marinette's did on him, but that was a question he was never going to ask the father of his girlfriend).

So was the rest of there night. Marinette was a bit more active then usual, getting a feel for the tighter pants he was fairly sure, and he was trying very hard not to stare(he also failed, a lot, especially when she walked around), but besides that it was a typical night at the Dupain-Cheng's, he and Sabine made more progress on there puzzle, Tom went back to reading, and Marinette watched some TV.

The next day would be horrible.

* * *

The next day was horrible, as he struggled to not check Marinette out when he saw her(with only slightly more success then last night, he beat himself up mentally at his own inability to not look at her legs), luckily for him he wasn't the only one. Not only were Nino, Nathaniel, and Kim having equal trouble(he only barely stopped from hissing at them) but so did passing guys, and Marinette was bombarded with questions and compliments from the girls.

He was very happy later that day when he was able to escape a photo shoot and go to Marinette's, and even happier when it turned out Tom and Sabine had went out for dinner leaving him to show just how much he liked her clothes, a much more physical showing.

Only two weeks later(the puzzle only having a few pieces left) and Marinette once more said she had a new outfit she made, and walked in with new clothes, this time though they weren't nearly as showing.

Rather it was perhaps the most stereotypical Princess dress Chat had ever seen. Pink, with ruffles and what looked like lace, he could hear her heels, and she even had a tiara with a pink gem(or what looked like a gem) on her head.

"So Alley Cat, am I 'Princess like' this time." she asked, giving a little twirl, to which Tom gave applause.

"You're gorgeous." Chat said honestly as he stood up and pulled her into a hug, much to her blushing pleasure.

Life was pretty great for Chat, and he and Sabine even managed to finish the puzzle that night.

* * *

**Pretty quick to make this chapter, also have the next one in mind so expect that fairly soon. I really like the image of Marinette in a Leather Jacket, so I thought just go all in, and of course Chat would love that. And just mentioning the Dress was purely to poke at Chat, she didn't actually make it to wear it anywhere.**

**Also you can use your imagination if they are still in the same school or if that class just meet up all the time because they stayed close after they moved on. Also I am American, I have little to no idea how French system of education works.**

**And I totally think Gina would teach Marinette how to drive a motorcycle when she's old enough.**

**And just FYI, I much prefer Comments over Kudos or Likes, those are nice but Comments are just more tangible then pure numbers.**

**Timeline**

**Start, Biker Girl**


	3. Jealous Mari

Disclaimer-I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or anything involved in it.

Warning-Fluff, tooth rotting fluff, some family fluff, some love fluff, but this is fluff. Also some attempts at humor, but mostly fluff.

Summary- Chat wanted some Macaroons, and after feeding a stray cat they keep coming back. After a while he's introduced to the rest of the family as Marinette's boyfriend. One shots of there relationship, not chronological or anything, but all the same overarching story.

**Note- First time we are going to THE PAST! *dun dun DUN*... No but seriously this takes place only a few months after Start, and WAY before Biker Girl. Just want to reiterate, this is all the same story and relationship, just not told in any specific order.**

**Featuring Confused Chat, jealous Marinette, some cuddling, and a serious but nice talk.**

* * *

Chat Noir walked through the side door of the Dupain-Cheng's bakery, they had given him a key only a few weeks into his new relationship, along with some simple large overcoats and pants on the roof, so he could get into the Bakery in a number of ways without being seen even through the front door.

He locked the door behind and walked into the house part of the bakery, tapping the wall along the way to let anyone near know he had arrived.

His cat ears flicked as he heard Tom around the corner, he was around this house enough by this point that he could easily identify each of the three by there footsteps(although Tom's were the easiest to differentiate).

"Hello Tom, good day?" he asked as he turned the corner to where Tom was walking out of the living room, heading to the kitchen he presumed.

"Rather good Son" he answered with a smile(it was just an affectionate term, but being called 'son' never failed to send a thrum of happiness through him) "me and Sabine are going to make dinner, are you able to stay? We are making breaded chicken."

"That sound _meow-vilous_, and I have the time to stay as long as that's all right with you." He didn't want to oppose, although honestly having a Dupain-Chang cooked meal with his girlfriend sounded like the best thing in the world right now.

"No problem at all Son." Tom said still smiling "Fair warning though, Mari was a bit quiet today."

"Anything particularly wrong?" he asked concerned, he hadn't seen anything wrong with Marinette earlier today, but then again he wasn't exactly close to her as Adrien, he never had been but she seemed to have just drifted away even more since she started dating him as Chat. He never put much thought into it, him as Chat was not him as Adrien, there were difference circumstances and they had had different talks, so on the whole he didn't care. But the thought that it had caused him to miss something going wrong with his Princess was distressing.

Tom must have seen it(probably the ears or tail, they gave a lot away despite Chat not being able to see them or be aware of them himself) and he clapped Chat's shoulder in comfort "Nothing to bad, seems like she just had a lot on her mind. Just go and keep her company an everything will be fine."

Chat nodded and went towards Marinette's room as Tom went on his way, he didn't hear Sabine anywhere so he figured she was already in the kitchen waiting for Tom.

As he got to Marinette's room he made sure to knock before coming in, and when there weren't any shouts of him to wait or leave he walked in. Marinette was at her desk working on her homework, although given the general lack of motion and kind of blank expression on her face he didn't think she was that interested in it.

"Hey _purr-incess_, lovely to see you today." in his normal teasing tone hoping to get a reaction from her. And he did as she smiled and looked up as he got closer, and he couldn't resist giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, which caused her smile to widen just a bit,

"Hey Alley Cat, you mind sitting on my bed for a minute, I'll be done real quick."

Not sure why he needed to be on the bed for that, but he went with it, sitting on her bed watching her finish, noticeably more animated then when he had first walked in.

She did finish rapidly, he barely noticed the time passing as he just watched her(he was good at waiting in general, and with Marinette in the room it was even easier). However what she did next he did notice, as after he put her school stuff away she walked over to where he was and gently pushed him down.

He went with it, it's not like Marinette could actually push him around seeing as he was a legitimate superhuman and she wasn't, but if she was being this pushy he was willing to see what she wanted.

And what she wanted seemed to be to cuddle, as once he was on his back she helped push him onto her pillows, then laid next to him, her head on his chest and arms around him.

"You OK Princess?" he asked slightly worried, it's not like they never cuddled like this before(they were both rather physically affectionate), but it came rather out of the blue this time.

"I'm fine My Knight, just thinking." was Marinette's answer(and being called her 'Knight' was even better then when Tom called him 'Son').

"Thinking about what? Anything this lowly cat could help with." he asked half in jest, and got the desired smile from her.

"What exactly is 'lowly' about you you mangy superhero?"

"Mangy!?" He explained in the most over dramatic fashion he could without moving either of them. "I am in perfect health thank you very much!" the answering giggle was worth gold to him(and after dating for a while even he admitted he was an absolutely hopeless romantic at this point).

As her giggles died down she asked him "do you remember when we had that talk about everything? You said something like 'see what we discover'?"

"Something like that Princess, why did you discover something?" he asked curiously, not sure what she could have discovered, but always up for learning more about her.

"Something like that Chat. I think it's more like figuring something out. In this case I think I'm the jealous type."

"Jealous? You?" he asked confused. That certainly wasn't what he had been thinking of, not even close. Heck he figured he'd be the more jealous of the two of them, and even then he wouldn't describe himself as the jealous type, not really.

"Yes Chat, me." she answered him smiling. "It bothers me when other girls look at you. Ladybug is one thing, you two are friends, you've known each other for a wile now and she always turned you down, even if either of you were interested it's to late, so you can do you're pseudo flirting or whatever it is.

But other girls, they make my skin crawl. Going onto the Ladyblog and reading about some girl commenting on how handsome you are, or you save some stupid girl from getting flattened by an Akuma and she looks at you all adoring.

I hate it, I absolutely hate it, my skin crawls like there are ants in it at the mere idea. You're mine." her hand was digging into his suit at the chest, felt but not hurting.

Well that was...a lot. Not so much that she was jealous, he hadn't seen that coming but it wasn't like he didn't know what jealousy was, but more that it was something she had clearly thought of and truly bothered her.

"You know I'm yours right Princess?" he tried, not really sure how to handle this, trying to help others with there emotions was new to him in general much less his girlfriends.

"That's not the point Alley Cat." she answered some comforting fire back in her voice "I'm not jealous that I think they have a chance, or even that they have a crush I mean I'm dating you I know better then them how great you are." That gave him a nice ego boost to hold over her later, but not right now.

She continued her thought "My problem is that they think they have a chance at you, that they could hold my cat, feel my Knight, kiss MY boyfriend."

"Sounds more like possessiveness, not jealousy." that wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever said but it was the first thing he had thought of.

"Maybe My Knight, but that doesn't change how I feel."

He hadn't wanted to bring it up, but there was a simple solution he had in mind, one he had been thinking of for a while "do you wish we could date, out in the open?" At her questioning gaze he elaborated "other people wouldn't think they'd have a chance if they knew I had a girlfriend, and we could do thinks like go on walks and eat out." he almost dreaded her answer, because he knew that regardless of her answer they couldn't go out on dates and be public, dating her at all was a risk but it was to late for that(Marinette would chase him down and find him if he ever broke up with her over fear of someone else).

Her answer surprised him "honestly not really. I mean dating out in the open always sounded great to me, but after us dating for a while, sounds like a lot of hassle to. I won't lie to you Chat, I do wish we could do some other things, go shopping together or something, but mostly I prefer this. Just being with you, no distractions just us having fun, learning, not being judged, and to be honest I don't think people knowing would stop other girls from looking at you, and me getting jealous." she waited a moment before asking him "would you prefer more open dating?"

He thought for a moment on how to answer that, trying to get his answer straight. "I don't know really. I always dreamed of stereotypical dating, going out, watching movies, fancy restaurants, the whole deal. But on the other hand I really love being here, it feels more like home then, well anything has in a long time, plus your here and that's been amazing so far." he said directing a smile at her, getting a smile in return.

He continued though "I just don't think I'd prefer anything over this really, being with you, here." He shrugged "I just don't know, but I think I do prefer this, not being watched or having to act."

He was somewhat mollified, it was a topic they'd have to revisit he was sure, but at least for the moment they were fine, everything was still working. But one thing did still tug at him.

"What brought this on?" he asked, because while this may have been building for a while something in particular brought it out today, to make her desire contact so much and for her parents and him to notice now.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently, bluebell eyes wide and blinking at him, he wasn't fooled for a second(although he was enamored).

"You know exactly what I mean Princess, why think so much about it now."

She huffed at him, probably at getting called out, but reluctantly answered "it's nothing, just something stupid."

He frowned at that "it upset you, so even if it is stupid I care enough to ignore that."

She stared at him stubbornly, she stared back. She relented after a moment(luckily as he didn't think he'd ever win a true battle of wills with her if she got stubborn about it) and held him a bit tighter before answering him.

"There's this annoying girl in my class named Lila, she's the biggest liar I've ever seen. I mean it's not that she lies all the time I really don't have room to complain about that, but that she just tells lies about anything that might make her look better no matter how piratical or reasonable it is. She's been going on for weeks now about how she's Ladybug's best friend and knows who she is and so on."

"Sounds annoying, although with how much your class see's me and LB seems like an easily broken lie." was his only comment, he was in that class and he knew Lila was a liar, possibly even more then Marinette since he didn't think she knew about the whole 'having the fox Miraculous' lie, and it had never made sense to him.

Marinette shrugged "I don't know, sometimes I think she's honestly just stupid but has enough charisma to ignore it, or maybe she's just so used to moving around thanks to her parents that worrying about long-term doesn't matter to her."

She shook her head(her hair tickled his chin) before going back to her original answer "nothing was really different today, but someone brought you up, so she kept mentioning you after that, acting like she knew you, implied you may even be interested in her except Hawk Moth was around."

"Sooooo, who brought me up if not you Princess?" he teased, really she seemed to have everything else figured out, Lila was a liar, Marinette got jealous(or possessive), now she was cuddling with him to make it all better.

"Nathaniel, you know Evillustrator. I avoid talking about you now to avoid giving anything away."

"That's the boy that wanted to date you right?" he asked.

"Is that all you remember about him Chat?" she asked with a smile.

"Well it's a good memory, not him wanting to date you, but he was how we really met for the first time."

"That's true, remind me to bake some raisin cookies later to share with the class, they are his favorite."(she knew so many of those little facts, so thoughtful)

"What, no double chocolate?" referencing his favorite cookies.

"Well you are a good pillow, so maybe."

"Am I just a pillow to you now?"(banter and cuddling, a great way to pass time in his opinion)

"I don't know, want to try and spend the night and see?" she asked impishly smirking at him as he started stuttering, causing her to laugh.

"Oh Alley Cat, you're to pure for your own good." he had no real comeback for that as he knew she was teasing and not even an actually innocent sleepover would be in the discussion for a long time to come.

It was almost an hour until Sabine knocked on the trapdoor and told them it was dinner time, the only movements either had made was Chat had started rubbing her back and she began petting his head causing him to start purring and he didn't stop until he was down the steps following Marinette to dinner.

Life was good, sometimes talks were needed, sometimes you learned things, but life was good.

* * *

**More serious then I had originally planned. When I first started this chapter(pretty much right after last one) it was just going to be Marinette complaining to Chat about being jealous and Screw Lila, but as I was writing it got more and more serious since I want the two to talk honestly.**

**But eh, it had lots of cuddling and Chat was happy so it's all good.**

**Next time I think a normal day from Sabine's POV.**

**Timeline**

**Start, Jealous, Biker Girl**


	4. Sabine

Disclaimer-I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or anything involved in it.

Warning-Fluff, tooth rotting fluff, some family fluff, some love fluff, but this is fluff. Also some attempts at humor, but mostly fluff.

Summary- Chat wanted some Macaroons, and after feeding a stray cat they keep coming back. After a while he's introduced to the rest of the family as Marinette's boyfriend. One shots of there relationship, not chronological or anything, but all the same overarching story.

**Note- Sabine this time, because I wanted to show what the parents think of all of this fluff.**

**Also I'm American and looked up French School days for this chapter to have the timing right and being 8AM to 4PM with a 2 hour lunch at 12 blows my mind. Also having Wednesday not Saturday off(with Saturday being a half day I guess) sounds way worse to me, I prefer my days off to be next to each other. Again I'm American so I might not have all of that right and will not focus on it at all, it's just from a quick Google search about French schedules, but it still blows my mind.**

* * *

Sabine woke up at 3:30AM like she did most days, getting up and stretching next to her(wonderful) husband as he also started getting up.

She went to make a small breakfast for the two of them as Tom took a shower, they ate and she then took a shower while he cleaned up.

Afterwards they started work, she cleaned and sanitized, he did inventory and put things in order, and then they both started making dough.

By 7 they started the actual baking and at 7:45 Marinette ran down the stairs full tilt nearly running into the wall(and when that had become the norm she couldn't remember but it was). Some quick well wishes, a kiss for each of them, and Marinette was off.

The Bakery opened at 9 with there regulars and some new customers came in for breakfast pastries and some stuff for later in the day. This continued for the next few hours, a lull then the rush for lunchtime.

At 12:30 Marinette came in and helped them close up for Lunch talking about her day, Alya's new theory on Ladybug, and Chloe's latest complaint.

At 12:45 Chat Noir came in as well just as Lunch was getting ready as he did most days, always texting or calling ahead when he couldn't make it. Even after all this time he was still the picture of politeness to her and Tom, as perfect a gentleman can be when they are dressed up in a leather catsuit.

He sat right next to Marinette, just a few inches between them, a light blush gracing her daughter's face even as she smirked and taunted him for crying over some movie the last night or some such. Chat smiled like the sun in response even as he defended himself.

She and Tom had been wary at first all that time ago, when Chat had been introduced to them and they did everything short of outright saying they were going to start dating. Not only was he a famous boy in leather, which sent up all sorts of mother flags right away, but it was a secret relationship with super villains and magic involved, plus last she had known Chat liked Ladybug and Marinette liked Adrien.

But Marinette was a smart girl for all she could be hopelessly dramatic, and Chat seemed nice, so they had talked and decided to hold there peace for now. It did help that the teens would be spending most of there time not to far from her and Tom so they had a very good position to watch.

And it had been a good decision, Marinette was happier then she'd ever seen her, Chat was constant smiles and compliments, and in general they liked spending time together, not to mention he even spent time with her and Tom showing he wasn't there only to get something from Marinette. She had some suspicions about his home life(what young man would be so delighted to be over there house whenever possible if they had a good home life), but neither of the kids said anything so neither did she or Tom, they had in fact taken to giving the two more alone time lately, hours without supervision(of course she'd made sure to remind her daughter to be safe again before hand, much to the younger girls embarrassment, then again Sabine was fairly certain the two had taken her advice so all was good for her as a mother).

They all enjoyed there time together, Chat and Marinette bantering back and forth while she and Tom talked about the day.

At 1:30 Chat had to leave, 5 minutes later Marinette followed suit.

She and Tom went back to work getting everything started again, at 2:30 they were once again open for business for another 2 hours, getting off at 4:30. They spent the next half hour cleaning up and getting everything set for the next morning.

After that she and Tom went upstairs to relax, Marinette out with her friends. She and Tom watched some TV, Tom started reading a book, she had gotten into puzzles not long ago and opened up a new one to do on a side table.

At 5:00 they started some dinner for later. At 5:20 Tom got a text from Chat that he'd be there for most of the night and would arrive in a little bit, to her and Tom's typical acceptance. At 5:45 Chat came in, tapping on the wall to alert them, and then laying on there couch, doing something on his staff(texting or looking something up she presumed).

At 5:50 Marinette came in from being with her friends since school closed(homework done she presumed). Marinette came in, said hello, gave her and Tom pecks on the cheek, then just collapsed on top of Chat with a huff, much to his joking indignation.

Chat and Marinette playfully argued about Marinette just dropping on him(it reminded her of a young her and Tom, although they had never been that competitive about it).

Not long after she got up and set up dinner, to Marinette's and Chat's vocal pleasure(although more Chat's), and the 4 sat down to eat and talk about whatever they thought of.

Afterwards Tom went to clean the dishes while she went back to her puzzle, and the kids went to Marinette's room. Tom came back soon after, and after a bit of kissing(Marinette would be amazed at how physically affectionate she and Tom still were when she wasn't looking) they settled in to watch some B-Horror movie on TV.

After the movie was over(and some more kissing), she and Tom got up and started cleaning up, getting ready for bed when Marinette came down to go to the bathroom, although she'd be up longer doing designing or some such, Chat apparently gone(and a new hickey just peaking below Marinette's shirt when she stretched, Sabine barely stopped from laughing at her).

Everything said and done she and Tom went to bed, laying in his arms she decided it was a typical day. And a very enjoyable one.

* * *

**So the relationship and normal day from Mama Sabine's perspective. Not a lot in this chapter, short and to the point, but I just wanted to show there typical day.**

**Sabine's happy, her husband's happy, her daughter's happy, and her daughter's boyfriend is happy and respectful. All's good for her.**

**I actually thought I'd start slowing down by now, but I actually do have the next chapter in mind, and it's going to, hopefully, be funnier, with a lot of Marinette picking on her kitty.**

**Timeline**

**Start, Jealous, Sabine, Biker Girl**


	5. Pre-Sin

Disclaimer-I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or anything involved in it.

Warning-Fluff, tooth rotting fluff, some family fluff, some love fluff, but this is fluff. Also some attempts at humor, but mostly fluff.

Summary- Chat wanted some Macaroons, and after feeding a stray cat they keep coming back. After a while he's introduced to the rest of the family as Marinette's boyfriend. One shots of there relationship, not chronological or anything, but all the same overarching story.

**Note- So as you might have gathered from the title of this chapter, talk about sex.**

**That's actually basically the entire chapter, Marinette feels it's time for that talk, and Chat doesn't know how to deal with anything right now.**

**And friendly reminder, age's are vague but they are older then the show, no creepy kid stuff even mentioned here thank you, they are of age at this point.**

* * *

Marinette was hoping for some advice, she didn't think the advice would be very helpful, in fact she was sure she knew what the advice would be, but she still wanted it.

She had talked to Tikki, but while Tikki was amazing for a lot of things, this was something the Kwami just couldn't understand, she didn't have the proper bodily functions. So her only advice was the advice Marinette already knew, to just talk about it.

So Marinette had waited until Sunday to find her mother early in the morning to ask for advice, advice for a talk she and Chat needed to have later.

"Mama, can we talk for a minute?" she asked her mother who was watching TV.

"No problem dear, is something wrong?" Sabine asked seemingly worried(note to self, try looking less like a guilty mess when you just want advice).

"No just a question Mama, um where's Papa?" glancing about, she loved her father, however this was not a talk she wanted him anywhere near.

This seemed to be the exact right, or wrong, thing to say as Sabine instantly gained an understanding look, "I think I see. No worries you're father is out getting some groceries for dinner. So girl problems right? Just what type?"

"Not exactly girl problems Mama."

Sabine's rebuttal was pretty much immediate "So boy problems, or in this case cat problems. Which is still problems for girls."

"Mama this is serious!" sometimes she felt like her mother didn't quite take her problems as seriously as she should.

"I love you Mari, but everything is serious with you, especially about guys you like, so why don't you sit down and ask me what you want to ask me before you talk yourself out of it." Sabine patted the couch next to her waiting patiently.

With a small sigh Marinette sat down next to her before taking a deep breath. "Mama, I think it's time me and Cat have a talk and I just don't know how to do it."

Sabine's understanding look only grew stronger "I understand Mari, but you know how this works, sit him down and talk to him no matter how embarrassing you find it."

"Mama!" she protested, just talking about something like that with Chat was to much(she could barely think about it without it becoming to much for her).

"Marinette I understand, I really do, you wouldn't believe how many problems your Father and I had about these things at first, nor do you want to hear about them. That being said the only reason you'd bring this up is if you want this, and you know fully well there's only 1 way to get there without feeling like a bully or like you're trapping him."

That wasn't what she had wanted to hear, it was what she expected to hear, but not what she wanted to hear.

"Alright fine Mama, Chat's coming over later, I even have a surprise for him, and we'll talk about this first."

Sabine raised an eye brow at the 'surprise' but simply nodded and patted Marinette's head(she was not Chat and did not enjoy being patted like this, but she supposed it was fine with her mother).

This was going to be horrible.

* * *

She was leading Chat to her room after dinner, holding his hand(even through the gloves his hands were always so warm, she'd never actually felt his hand be cold before even after just holding something cold).

She was calm, she was collected, or at least that's what she convinced herself of, Chat being there actually really helped in that department, something about Chat being there just made things easier for her(like he always did).

Of course she hadn't yet told Chat why she was intent on bringing him up to her room to talk alone, but she was fairly certain he'd get to nervous to come up and talk if she did.

Her Mother was distracting her Father thankfully so they made it to her room quickly and without any fears of being interrupted for a good long while.

They got to her room and she sat Chat down next to her on the bed(still holding his hand of course) when he made an observation.

"Last time we sat like this to talk we started our relationship, so I'm guess this is another serious talk?"

"Yes Alley Cat, another serious talk, but just like last time nothing bad I _purr-omise_."

At that he gave her a nervous look "I wasn't worried about anything bad until you made a pun, you normally hate my puns."

She gave him a deadpan look, she had just been trying to make him comfortable so of course he turned it back on her.

He threw his hand up in surrender(his other hand wasn't leaving hers any time soon she had decided) "Alright Princess it was a bad joke."

She sighed, and was aware she was at least partially stalling, much like all those months ago she had to just do it, every time she stalled or avoided it would just make it harder.

"OK Chat, you're going to freak when I say this, but I want to talk about sex." Her face burned at the admission, she squeezed his hand, and just barely held back from hiding her face entirely.

At the very least it was nothing to his reaction as he went as red as Ladybug' suit, his spine going stiff, and his eyes now wide(it said a lot about Chat that she was the bold one in the relationship).

"Chat calm down, come back to me, calm down." she said soothingly, this was bad enough as is there's no way she was going to let him collapse or run away and make her do this again.

Once it seemed like he was breathing again she continued "I'm not saying we are having sex any time soon, but we've been dating for a while now, we do need to talk about this eventually." and OK she'd admit to herself she was kind of looking forward to it, she was a teen to after all, but she didn't want to spring that on him with no warning in the future.

"I mean, I didn't think, I thought" stammered Chat(a great sign).

"Chat, did you think I was going to say wait until marriage?" she asked somewhat amused(which was helping keep her calm even more now that she could just focus on his silliness). He didn't answer but judging by the way his eyes darted around she wasn't far off, causing her to roll her eyes. "OK Chat I get that you're a perfect gentleman and all, but really? Forget how exactly you thought the possibility of me getting married to a super hero would work, or your secret identity getting involved, but you thought I was going to have a hot boyfriend for how long without sex? Like a decade? I do in fact have needs to, and you make those needs much needier."

That was a little strong(and sounded ridiculous), but she thought she was slowly getting through to him as his blush finally dropped back into the 'pink' range rather then red, and his spine loosened somewhat.

"Chat I'm not saying this needs to be some long conversation or that this will be the only time we will ever talk about this, but we do need to cover a few things."

"Like what." he asked shyly still not making eye contact, but it was progress.

"First off, can we? I mean with you're suit is kind of in the way and I don't trust not recognizing you without it, is there a way to make a zipper or make parts of it vanish?" she'd never actually thought about changing her suit beyond the power ups like water or ice, and even if she had she had no way to explain that knowledge to Chat, so she'd let him tell her.

"I mean, um. Sorry let me start over. Yes I can, I mean I've gone to the bathroom here and everything, did you think I change back and forth every time?" He asked finally calming down(FINALLY), as for what he said though.

"Yeah I guess. I never really thought about it before." honestly she had never had to go to the bathroom as Ladybug and she pointedly didn't think about Chat and any situation that may strip him in any way, shape, or form(or at least she pointedly didn't think of those things outside of her room when alone, or in the tub for a nice long soak).

He smirked at her, still a bit shaky and his eyes still darting around like he was looking for some trick or trap, but a semblance of his typical attitude was back. "No the entire suit is magic and can be changed at will, within reason of course I can't like turn it into a 3 piece suit or anything. But turning the bell into a zipper? Easy."

(Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it, don't do it. This is hard enough as is don't do it, don't do it, don't do it)

"So you can make you're bell into a zipper? Can you show me."(STUPID)

"Sure, easy" he seemed to focus for a moment eyes shut, then he grabbed his bell and pulled down an inch or so, zipper-teeth appearing behind it while the bell looked the same. Before he could pull it back up though she reached over and grabbed the bell, stopping him, her other hand squeezing his other hand for a moment.

She pulled down a bit, confirming it was still a zipper, pulled back up to where Chat had had it, the teeth turning back into plain leather behind it, then she pulled down, and down. Down until the bell was by his belly-button, defined pecs and the top of his abs bare(he wasn't big, actually just the perfect size to hug, but he was very well defined).

He froze again, his face shooting back to it's previous bright red, his blush going down his neck.

She leaned forward and planted a single, solid, kiss on his chest just over his heart. Before pulling back and calmly zipping him back up (internally she was shrieking and her heart was trying to choke her with it's intense beating, but she looked calm at least). He made some sort of strangled gasp noise but she ignored it.

They sat there for almost a minute, Chat frozen and red, her gripping his hand hard(hard for a normal human at least, he may not even notice) and a completely fake serene look on her face.

Finally she decided to move on because if she didn't they may just never move again. Her voice shook just a little, but she was simply happy she wasn't a stuttering mess.

"Well that answers that question, Mama has gotten me a box of condoms without asking so we should be good on that front for a while whenever we do start. Next question, just because Mama and Papa would kill me if I never asked, no diseases right? I'm clean of course."(in a way her extreme embarrassment over the chest kiss was good, she couldn't get any more embarrassed now).

He gave a jerking nod, which she took as an 'all clean', thus moved on(her heart had finally stopped trying to choke her, now it was only trying to deafen her).

"OK that's good, no weird magic-things I need to worry about right? No porn magic that destroys birth control or anything stupid like that." she didn't think there would be, but while she could ask she would.

A jerking shake of the head(this was an efficient conversation if nothing else).

She took a deep breath, "You are a virgin right? I'm not judging you I just want to know if this is something we'll be figuring out together or if you already know" she was certain he was but assuming had never helped anyone(and if he wasn't she'd have some serious trouble not finding that other girl and making her disappear).  
Another nod, this time shaking like he was shivering, but still a clear nod.

Another question she hadn't actually thought she'd have the guts to ask "Can we try oral before then?"(her heart was choking her again, and it was helped this time by her melting brain trying to forget what breathing was).

This time he actually seemed to choke on air, coughing hard. She held his hand and rubbed his back gently, not wanting to make things harder for him.

"Whatever you want Princess." finally came his voice rough from the cough, head pointed away from her. It was progress though.

"Alright last question, anything major I should avoid starting out? Any big no-no's?"

He shook his head, still shaking from the cough and still a darker pink.

Luckily that was all the questions she had had for that day(which was good as she wasn't sure either of them could survive much more right now).

She reached over to her bed stand(hands still connected, the only thing that was keeping her from running right now) and grabbed what appeared to be a cheap book with a cardboard cover, and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked tiredly, seemingly still expecting another embarrassment trap, which did get a small chuckle out of her, which caused him to finally make eye contact with her again, smiling.

"This is a surprise I made for you, Manon's class were told to make short stories about you for class. When I heard about it I asked for copies of everyone's work, which was hard as I had to ask all the parents, printed it out on nice paper, and bound them all into a book."

He looked at her surprised, and obviously touched, his blush just a pale pink now, but she thought it was from a different type of embarrassment now. "So these are just the kids short stories about me?" he asked seemingly in wonder, previous conversation, at least temporarily, forgotten in favor of honor at his gift.

He was still so sweet for having been a super-hero for so long.

"That's right my Knight, little girls writing about you saving princesses and slaying dragons, little boys writing about being your sidekicks. I thought we could lay don and you could read it to us." A good wind down from there last conversation.

He gave her that smile, like she was the most wondrous thing to exist, his entire face lighting up, and those hours of talking to the parents, printing, and binding were all completely worth it.

She tugged him down by there connected hands, and he laid down next to her, opening the book one handed wile she turned the page with her other hand.

It'd be several hours until he had to leave if he wanted to get up in the morning as a civilian without anyone noticing(and she had no idea how he could just disappear for so long much less also be here for meals, and never seemed to have any problems).

There hands had been linked the entire time.

* * *

**This chapter took longer then I intended to get out, I got distracted mid-way through with other things which basically doubled the time it took to write this. I don't feel bad if it takes me say a month to write a chapter because I'm writing it, but if I can make something in 2 days but keep it back for a week then I feel like I was just teasing people.**

**Also no more 'talking' chapters for a while, I didn't really want this many talking chapters in this at all I wanted more fluffy things, but in my mind fluff is best enjoyed in healthy and caring relationship no matter what type of relationship that is, from romantic to family, to friends, so I wanted to show that despite the oddities Marinette and Chat are in a healthy loving relationship in which they do talk about problems, communicate, and thoroughly enjoy each other being around.**

**So expect shorter, fluffier chapters for a while I think.**

**Timeline**

**Start, Jealous, Pre-Sin, Sabine, Biker Girl**


	6. Wrong Drink

Disclaimer-I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or anything involved in it.

Warning-Fluff, tooth rotting fluff, some family fluff, some love fluff, but this is fluff. Also some attempts at humor, but mostly fluff.

Summary- Chat wanted some Macaroons, and after feeding a stray cat they keep coming back. After a while he's introduced to the rest of the family as Marinette's boyfriend. One shots of there relationship, not chronological or anything, but all the same overarching story.

**Note- Marinette wasn't paying attention and ends up drinking a Long Island Iced Tea(a rather alcoholic drink), now Chat has to deal with her.**

**FYI Chat is surprisingly good at dealing with her.**

* * *

Marinette was working on some different jeans, as Denim wasn't something she played with often, when she started getting thirsty. So she went downstairs to grab a drink.

Her parents were out on some sort of spa date for the entire day and night, and Chat wasn't due to show up for another hour or two, and Alya had plans with Nino, and Tikki was sleeping, so Marinette was basically alone for another hour and a half or so.

As she looked in the fridge she drank some juice before noticing a glass soda bottle that had some sort of tea looking liquid, apparently having been emptied and refilled by her parents. Thinking nothing of it and wanting a drink for when she got thirsty again Marinette decided Ice Tea sounded fine and grabbed the bottle before returning upstairs.

A while later while trying different dyes on one pair of jeans(to test which brand worked best) she went to take a drink out of the bottle, almost choking as instead of the Tea taste she expected from the looks it actually tasted closer to coke.

Still not suspicious and more focused on the jeans rather then anything off with the drink, she shrugged and decided to save herself the trip and just drink the 'coke' instead.

* * *

Chat's day was annoying.

Not really bad but annoying.

School today was mostly reviewing, which helped some of his classmates but he had no need for. He had hung around Nino, Alya, and Marinette for lunch today as Tom and Sabine were gone so Marinette wasn't going to be there. Which was fine but meant no kitty kisses for him. Then he had a photo shoot with one of the more exacting photographers, he could, has, and did, deal with such photographers before but it was never fun. And just as he was about to get away Natalia had called him to go over his schedule for a new line by his Father.

But he'd finally gotten away and had several ours to spend alone with his Princess, so he thought the day was looking up.

Then he got there.

He knocked and heard Marinette so he simply hopped down from the balcony into her room without thought, as he had hundreds of times before, calling out in his usual bombastic manner "Honey I'm Ho-omp, ah!"

"Kitty!"

Only for Marinette to just jump on him, having just landed he hadn't been ready for her sudden weight, small though it was, and was promptly knocked over with her on top of him.

"Um, Princess? Any reason for the sneak attack?"

She giggled uncontrollably for a moment before trying to get up, but misjudged where she was putting her hands, her right hand being on his shoulder and slipping off having her fall back on top of him. He had a growing suspicion that she hadn't actually jumped on him so much as tripped onto him.

"Princess, are you sick?" he couldn't think of any other reason she'd be so...off(well no other believable reason, he'd sooner believe Hawk Moth was Rose then Marinette deciding to get high)

"Nope, I think I screwed up. Messed up? Fucked up? I don't know." she was speaking slower then normal, but it was coherent at least.

"OK, how did you mess up." and he'd ignoring the swearing for now, neither of them(or her Parents) liked swearing just as a rule, but it wasn't like they'd never done it before.

"There was a drink in the fridge, so I drank it, and I don't think I should have." she made a vague hand wave at her desk.

He stood up, easily picking her up and cradling her in one arm, ignoring her squirming. He went over to the desk and grabbed an empty bottle and sniffed it. The coke hid it well enough but his senses clearly picked out at least 2 different types of liquor.

So she was just drunk, the bottle wasn't huge but it was loaded enough and Marinette was small(and seemingly comfortable in his arm as she'd stopped squirming and wasn't complaining).

There went his night.

Not entirely, he'd put her down to sleep and they could cuddle which was always a good time, but there went the conversation and kissing he wanted(kissing Marinette now felt to much like taking advantage of her, she probably wouldn't actually mind they had been dating for a long time and some light kissing was rather tame, but he'd still feel bad about it).

"Alright Princess, let's sleep this off then." he put her down on her bed, took off her socks, and started to cover her with the blanket when she began to squirm. "Princess?" he asked.

"Hang on Chat-Cat, can't sleep with these on." and with that she started tugging on her pants pulling them down, the blush on his face was so hot his shoulders felt it. It took her almost 30 seconds but she finally got her pants off and just threw them across the room, leaving her in pink panties and her shirt(she had amazing legs he had trouble looking away from).

"Alright Cat-Chat, come on." she said patting her bed next to her, holding the blanket he'd half put on her before. He wasn't sure what to do at first, the thought of getting into bed with her while drunk just made him feel dirty no matter how innocent it was, on the other hand it would be innocent(he'd make sure of it), and it wasn't like this was anything new to him(except the drunk part, that was new).

Her insistent patting on the bed and increasing pout broke his resolve though and he climbed into bed next to her(very conscious of her legs).

She just kind of flopped onto him, trying to cuddle but with all of the coordination of a headless chicken. Her head was about to slip off his shoulder, her elbow was on his stomach while her hand just dangled in the air, her other hand was just pushed under his shoulder in a fist, one(bare) leg thrown over both of his.

He wiggled for a moment dislodging her fist, his hand shooting up and catching her head before it fell, raising a knee and her leg fell into a more comfortable position between his, he put her head on his shoulder more securely and repositioned her other arm to not just hang there.

Her breath kind of stunk(he would not tell her that in the near future), and her face was scrunched up in thought.

He was content to just lay there in comfortable silence until she(and maybe him) fell asleep, but Marinette was apparently in the mood to talk about whatever she saw, AKA him.

"Chat, I like your eyes."

"Thanks Princess." he answered awkwardly, not sure what to do with that compliment.

"I like your face to."

"Thanks again Princess, I think you're cute to." he answered(never mind he knew what to do with this now, hold it over her head for the next week).

"I like your body to, looks good but not really big."(he'd leave this out of that though).

"Princess you're meant to be going to sleep."

She whined "I don't like sleeping when I could be spending time with you."

"That is very sweet Princess, and I promise I won't let either of us forget those words any time soon. That being said you need to sleep before you feel worse."

"But I feel fine Chat-Cat!" she said loudly, probably meant to sound stern but really just sounded like Manon when she wanted something.

"You won't tomorrow. Look you trust me Princess?" she nodded(and it was a nice feeling that even in her current state she didn't hesitate). "Then try to sleep, for me." she gave another nod, although this one was slightly slower and with a pout.

With that they settled down, Marinette asleep not 5 minutes later.

Not wanting to disrupt her he laid there as well, soon falling asleep to.

Not the night he had pictured, but not a bad night either. For the teasing later on if nothing else.

* * *

Marinette woke up the next day, late, and with a blinding headache. Everything seemed to hurt from the headache.

She groaned, vague memories slowly filtering back from last night, an odd drink, Chat(she was never going to live down saying she liked his face), and then his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

Finally she forced her eyes open and looked around, Chat was long gone of course, and Tikki was no where to be found, later Tikki would tell her that her voice did not mesh well with hangovers.

But on the side of her bed was some water, some aspirin, and a little note with a crudely drawn winking cat saying 'I love you' on it.

She smiled and whispered to herself "Love you to my Knight." before downing the pills in one go and collapsing back into bed, very happy her parents weren't home and she had nothing to do today, she was in no way up for dealing with anyone.

* * *

**There's the chapter. I found the idea of Marinette getting accidentally drunk fun, and it was kind of fun to write at first, but drunk-Mari got annoying quickly.**

**Also I don't now how obvious it is, but I have very little experience with alcohol personally or even just being around it, so I may have gotten something wrong but whatever.**

**Timeline**

**Start, Jealous, Pre-Sin, Wrong Drink, Sabine, Biker Girl**


	7. Secret

Disclaimer-I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or anything involved in it.

Warning-Fluff, tooth rotting fluff, some family fluff, some love fluff, but this is fluff. Also some attempts at humor, but mostly fluff.

Summary- Chat wanted some Macaroons, and after feeding a stray cat they keep coming back. After a while he's introduced to the rest of the family as Marinette's boyfriend. One shots of there relationship, not chronological or anything, but all the same overarching story.

**Note- Marinette has a secret for Chat to learn, and it has to do with Ladybug.**

**No not that.**

**Also I looked up Marinette room, and I always knew it was big and looked amazing, but looking at pictures and diagrams of the entire room, it really is huge.**

* * *

Chat came into Marinette's room after a long day of helping the cops.

Normally he and Ladybug didn't associate with normal policing forces, they sometimes patrolled Paris(which was more of a fancy way of saying running around random parts of Paris to make people happy and stop some petty crimes) but that was normally the extent to there direct connection to the police.

However sometimes Officer Raincomprix, who after a rocky start had really started to trust him and Ladybug, would ask them for help on particularly dangerous arrests, having people that were inhumanly strong, fast, with incredible senses, and were essentially immune to conventional means of harm was a great help(Akuma were magic so they had an advantage, but normal bullets would just bounce of his exposed skin as Chat Noir unless they were very large caliber). They didn't actually do any police work themselves of course, they were just around and made sure no one got hurt.

But he was finally done and had a good hour before he even had to think about getting back home.

However when he got into her room rather then hard at work or goofing off Marinette was standing in front of her computer completely still.

"Something wrong _Purr-incess_?" he questioned from behind her, she shook her head so he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his head against hers.

On her screen was a replay of the criminal coming out of the building handcuffed and flanked, Ladybug and him not far away, Ladybug had disappeared soon after this part and he'd stayed only a bit longer to make sure Officer Raincomprix had everything under control.

"Chat can I tell you a secret I've never told anyone before? Even if you don't like it?" Marinette voice was rather quiet but it was also clear, and she wiggled backwards towards him to get more comfortable so he wasn't to worried about whatever she was talking about.

"Of course Princess, we don't have to agree on everything." they both knew they didn't agree on everything, Chat was more forgiving and liked risks way more(she still point blank refused to find a way to go bungee jumping with him).

"And you won't argue with me? I know you won't like it and would rather not argue right now."

"I mean I may question it but I won't badger you." he promised, although he had no idea what she was thinking.

She was quiet for a moment before leaning forward and pausing the video on her computer, it was the moment Ladybug had started swinging away. Marinette leaned back again into him, still looking at the screen.

"Sometimes My Knight, only for a few seconds here and there, but sometimes I honestly hate Ladybug."

He blinked. Out of everything he'd been expecting that was not even a possibility. He'd never actually heard anyone, barring Akuma and Hawk Moth, outright say they hate Ladybug. Oh he was fairly certain by now that Lila hated Ladybug, but she would never SAY that, Ladybug was Paris' darling, heck he was Paris' darling she was beyond that.

"Oh" was all he could think to say.

Marinette smiled at him, finally turning away from the screen. "What's wrong Alley Cat, cat got your tongue?"

He smiled back, he had an unreasonable love for that phrase and she knew it "Just not sure what to say. Ladybug is, well Ladybug, I never expected you to feel anything really negative towards LB, maybe some dislike at being my partner but that's it."

"I don't hate her all the time, like I said just here and there, and you just said why, she's Ladybug right? Ladybug is Ladybug, she's amazing and everyone loves her.

So why does she talk about you being 'partners' but she's on the front of everything? Why do you get hurt for her? Why doesn't she help people more?

She should be better."

Chat wasn't sure what to say about that. Marinette didn't sound particularly angry despite the harsh words, she sounded tired, tired and almost sad. "Princess, you know she's only human right? We may be magic but at the end of the day we are only human."

She sighed "Unfortunately Chat, emotions and logic can be mutually exclusive. I know she's trying her best, I know she's hurt to and that you'll never stop trying to protect her, and I KNOW she's a good person. That doesn't stop me from hating her every time she messes up."

Chat waited a moment, there really wasn't anything else to say. It wasn't logical, and he didn't agree, but she knew both those things already and he couldn't change it. So instead...

"Eep! What are you doing you stupid Alley Cat?!" Marinette exclaimed as he suddenly picked her up bridal style and began to carry her up to her bed(besides her surprise she didn't actually struggle at all, even in jest, and he was warmed by the implicit trust of letting a super-strong teen boy just pick her up and carry her around).

He laid her down carefully before sitting near her stomach as she watched him with a playful glare.

"You're amazing Princess, you know that right."

"Where is that coming from Chat, I'm complaining about Ladybug and you compliment me." she stopped glaring at him and asked questioningly.

"I just wanted to make sure, you said you hated her for messing up and I know you can get upset when you mess up. But you and Ladybug, you're in different parts of my life, but you're both amazing. I couldn't ask for a better partner or a better girlfriend, even if you don't always agree."

Her eyes started to mist over but before he could panic about upsetting her somehow she jerked up and hugged him. He hugged her back at a lose at what to do, he felt like he was missing something, the lack of anger earlier and now this overly emotional display at what was, ultimately, pretty normal praise from him.

"Princess?"

"It's nothing My Knight, you're just great."

OK then, he'd let it rest if nothing else, if only because he promised not to argue with her. So he laid down next to her and she didn't let go, it was surprisingly comfortable.

* * *

**I had the idea for this chapter for a while, this and another one that wouldn't work in the context of this story. A chapter about Marinette feeling some form of hate, anger, or resentment towards Ladybug for not being good enough, for allowing Chat Noir to be hit. And I think it came out well enough.**

**I like the layers it brings, Marinette's negative feelings that she knows are logically unfounded but her past issues with self worth and her dislike for seeing Chat hurt won't stop, along with the layer of Chat not knowing all the relevant details and not agreeing, but trying to be supportive anyways.**

**I don't think this chapter will be as popular as last chapter(a lot of people really liked Chat being sweet with drunk Mari), but it's a chapter I've had for a long time so I'm content and that's what matters as the writer.**

**Finally I played up the 'super' human part of Chat and Ladybug with the whole 'immune to bullets' thing but I like doing that. I like having the clear distinction between human and superhuman, normal humans are normal humans, Chat can bench press a small car and ignore being shot by anything below military grade. Clear distinction. Akuma are magic so they have wiggle room.**

**Timeline**

**Start, Jealous, Secret, Pre-Sin, Wrong Drink, Sabine, Biker Girl**


	8. Bite

Disclaimer-I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or anything involved in it.

Warning-Fluff, tooth rotting fluff, some family fluff, some love fluff, but this is fluff. Also some attempts at humor, but mostly fluff.

Summary- Chat wanted some Macaroons, and after feeding a stray cat they keep coming back. After a while he's introduced to the rest of the family as Marinette's boyfriend. One shots of there relationship, not chronological or anything, but all the same overarching story.

**Note- Marinette liked it when it happened, it's only later she feels regret.**

**Also I look up some weird things for these types of stories. I wanted more information on how long a bite mark would last and came up with all sorts of disgusting medical problems, infections, sex play, blood play, and more. All I wanted was to know how long a bite that doesn't break skin would last for while still being clearly a bite mark.**

* * *

"I'm going to kill him."

Marinette had just gotten out of the shower on Sunday morning, hair still wet, when she caught sight of herself in the mirror, and on her left side just above her hip was a bite mark.

She knew what the mark was from, Chat had bitten her last night(more then once but none of the others were so visible).

She'd need to be extra careful with stretching today to stop er shirt riding up and anyone seeing it(especially her mother who'd tease her for weeks).

"I'll kill him later." she said again just looking at the mark(it wasn't really his fault, of the two of them she was the one that enjoyed the biting more, and just the roughness in general).

Tikki flew up behind her giggling at her misfortune. "It's not that bad Mari, just wear a long shirt and tuck it in."

Marinette ignored her Kwami and instead focused on "I'll smother him with my cat pillow, he'll never see it coming."

* * *

"You're lucky Alley Cat." stated Marinette to Chat Noir several hours later, much to his visible confusion.

"And what did I do to make me lucky Princess? I mean besides the obvious fact I'm here with you."(damn him for being sweet when she was trying to be mad).

They were cuddling in her room watching Sailor Moon, she'd been sketching by herself when he had swooped in all smiles and kisses, and before she'd known it she was leaning into him with Sailor Moon on in front of them(she appreciated the irony of watching a magical girl show when she was basically a magic girl herself).

"This" rather then beat around the bush she tugged her shirt up to show him the bite mark he'd left on her. Rather then look contrite though he ducked his head failing to hide a smug little grin(she was the jealous one of them, but that didn't mean Chat was without some possessiveness himself).

"I am withing centimeters of suffocating you with my cat pillow." she glared at him, only to get a chuckle in response.

"You'd never. We both know who your favorite cat pillow is, no way you'd get rid of me."

"Maybe I need a replacement that doesn't bite, the fox looks softer then you."

His grip tightened ever so slightly but enough for her to feel "If you think she'll bite less then me then you clearly don't know Rena very well."

She looked off into space 'thinking' before giving a dramatic sigh "I guess I'll just have to keep you then Alley Cat."

He nuzzled into her and began purring "I knew you'd see sense."

"New rule though, no biting around the stomach and sides. To annoying to hide, and if my mother ever sees this I will find a way to suffocate you with the cat pillow."

"But biting other places is still OK?" he asked slyly.

She rolled her eyes "we'll see Chat, as long as you still avoid my neck and shoulders"(the answer was 100% yes, but no need to tell him that).

He purred louder before Sailor Moon began her transformation sequence and they both began to focus on it again.

* * *

Of course just the next morning her mother would have to go to the bathroom as she was just about to get out, and clearly see the not-quite gone bite mark.

"I'll kill that Cat."

* * *

**Quick chapter, right after the last one. Something about Chat biting Marinette(in a kinky way) and her enjoying it just appeals to my darker side.**

…

**That's about it, I just like the idea. Got nothing else.**

**Timeline**

**Start, Jealous, Secret, Pre-Sin, Wrong Drink, Sabine, Biker Girl, Bite**


	9. Tom

Disclaimer-I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or anything involved in it.

Warning-Fluff, tooth rotting fluff, some family fluff, some love fluff, but this is fluff. Also some attempts at humor, but mostly fluff.

Summary- Chat wanted some Macaroons, and after feeding a stray cat they keep coming back. After a while he's introduced to the rest of the family as Marinette's boyfriend. One shots of there relationship, not chronological or anything, but all the same overarching story.

**Note- A chapter from Tom's perspective now. Just a short one about him and Chat hanging out.**

**And someone wanted the Timeline at the start as well as end so here it is**

**Timeline**

**Start, Jealous, Secret, Pre-Sin, Wrong Drink, Tom, Sabine, Biker Girl, Bite**

* * *

It was a normal night for Tom, Sabine was making dinner tonight, Marinette was in her room with her boyfriend Chat Noir, and he was reading a book, news on in case something urgent happened he(or Chat) should be aware of, notable Akuma related.

Which is where Chat found him, walking into the room and almost shyly taking a seat across from him and watching the news.

"Something wrong Chat?" it was rare for Chat to leave Marinette side but stay around.

"Not much sir, Mari is sulking about some reporter that was flirting with me. Thought I'd give her some room to calm down rather then risk working her up more."

Tom nodded, things had changed when Chat had shown up and never left, and he'd admit he had had a lot more reservations about it then his wife did, partially because he was just more protective of Marinette, partly because he was more suspicious of teens(he knew from experience that was most often the time in life when you made the stupidest mistakes).

But Sabine wanted to give the boy a chance, and he couldn't bring himself to deny both his wife and daughter when he had nothing more then vague suspicions and protectiveness.

And ultimately he was happy for it, because he felt he had come understood the boy more then Sabine did, and he truly appreciated what the boy did to Marinette, the smiles and the way her eyes seemed so much steadier these days. Once upon a time he had been seriously concerned for his daughter, mostly thanks to Chloe, but Alya and Adrien had shown up and Marinette had become more and more confident and content. Then Chat had shown up and that confidence had turned to happiness and delight.

He was also happy that the relationship wasn't one way only, Chat showed up more and more in a way that clearly indicated his feelings for his normal life, and he became more and more free with his happiness, his laughter, and his curiosity(although the boy never seemed able to overcome his politeness, but Tom couldn't bring himself to truly mind that).

"Would you rather play a game while we wait for dinner?" he asked the boy, who's ears perked up in interest.

"Sure thing Sir, don't think I'll lose easily though!"

Tom felt life was good for him and his family of 4.

* * *

**Not much of a chapter, super quick, but I wanted to do a Tom POV chapter after Sabine's despite not having any big idea for said chapter. Oh well this is a series of one shots I'm just throwing together, some will be shorter then others.**

**I have the next chapter in mind but I have some other stuff I'm working on, 2 unrelated one-shots and the next chapter of Terror I'd like to at least get started, so it may take a while for the next chapter to come out.**

**Timeline**

**Start, Jealous, Secret, Pre-Sin, Wrong Drink, Tom, Sabine, Biker Girl, Bite**


	10. Disney

Disclaimer-I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or anything involved in it.

Warning-Fluff, tooth rotting fluff, some family fluff, some love fluff, but this is fluff. Also some attempts at humor, but mostly fluff.

Summary- Chat wanted some Macaroons, and after feeding a stray cat they keep coming back. After a while he's introduced to the rest of the family as Marinette's boyfriend. One shots of there relationship, not chronological or anything, but all the same overarching story.

**Note- The REAL conversation every couple needs to have.**

**Timeline**

**Start, Jealous, Disney, Secret, Pre-Sin, Wrong Drink, Tom, Sabine, Biker Girl, Bite**

* * *

"Alright Chat, now for the most important talk ever." came Marinette's voice from the side, causing him to look up.

Chat was on the computer picking different songs to listen to while Marinette was to his side drawing. She had a huge smile and her words were playful, so he took it as some sort of tease.

"You're beautiful and no those pants don't make your butt look big, or at least that's what daytime television has taught me the answer is." he quickly rejoined to her slight laughter.

"No, thanks but no, even more important. Disney!"

"Disney?" he questioned giving her the best suspicious look her could.

"Yes Disney, you act like a Disney person, so favorite Disney movie and song?"

He blinked and thought about it for a moment. He actually had loved Disney when he was younger, especially with his mother, and even continued to watch them today mostly as nostalgia, but on the whole he'd grown out of Disney for more Anime.

"Mulan, you know I'm weak to strong woman." she let out a small giggle in response, yes she was well aware that not only was he weak to strong woman, but he was weak to assertive woman, nothing flustered him quite like her taking charge.

"Alright well my favorite is Alice in Wonderland, it just looks so beautiful and as I grew up I always felt so connected to her confusion as things change around her."

He would have thought Beauty and the Beast, but Alice worked to.

"So song" she asked him again.

"Hmmm, not sure. I think Hakuna Matata, it just _meows_ to me."

She laughed and ignored his attempt at a joke "Of course the song about how a lion should relax would speak to you, you lazy cat."

He laughed back, delighted at the teasing "I think as a magic cat I'm a _paw_ above normal lions."

"But not by much?" she asked happily.

"Debatable." was his answer before comfortable silence descended onto the room.

"Whole New World." came her voice. It took him a second to remember wat they were talking about before.

"Aladdin?"

"Got it in one. It's just a beautiful song."

He said nothing for a moment before his next question "So you know what we need to do Sunday right?"

"And what do we 'need' to do Alley Cat?" she asked him, her lovely smile never leaving er face.

"Disney marathon. Mulan first, then Lion King, next Aladdin, and finish with Alice in Wonderland."

"Sounds like a long marathon, you got time Alley Cat?"

"I'll make the time for you Princess." he promised.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, he felt his heart warm at the casual affection. "Then sounds like a lot of fun. Parents?"

"If they want." He didn't plan on doing anything he wouldn't want them to see, and it was Disney so he thought they'd both be a lot more teasing and playful rather then romantic.

"Papa loves Disney, and Mama's favorite is Aladdin. They'll certainly be there."

"What's your Father's favorite then, we can throw that in the middle." he didn't want Tom to be left out after all.

"Mary Poppins." came her quick answer.

"Really? I can sing Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious you know." he told her.

"Then you'll have to serenade us." she was barely holding in her laughter he could tell, he wished she would just laugh(he loved her laugh), but that he made her happy was enough.

"I will."

* * *

**Not much to say about this chapter, just felt like a chapter that needed to happen, and I liked it. I keep getting distracted though which is why it took so long. Not sure what the next chapter will be about though so may take a little while.**

**Timeline**

**Start, Jealous, Disney, Secret, Pre-Sin, Wrong Drink, Tom, Sabine, Biker Girl, Bite**


	11. Cards

Disclaimer-I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or anything involved in it.

Warning-Fluff, tooth rotting fluff, some family fluff, some love fluff, but this is fluff. Also some attempts at humor, but mostly fluff.

Summary- Chat wanted some Macaroons, and after feeding a stray cat they keep coming back. After a while he's introduced to the rest of the family as Marinette's boyfriend. One shots of there relationship, not chronological or anything, but all the same overarching story.

**Note- Once again, no smut in this fic, but this is a steamier chapter with a lot of mentions of nudity, the steamiest chapter I plan on writing for this fic in fact.**

**Also as they are playing cards as of now not sure if I want to just try writing this and hope for the best, or get a pack of cards and try to recreate this, and I also don't know how much attention I'm putting on the game itself or on just the outcome.**

**Timeline**

**Start, Jealous, Disney, Secret, Pre-Sin, Wrong Drink, Tom, Sabine, Biker Girl, Bite, Cards**

* * *

Marinette was shuffling a deck of cards, waiting for her cat. It was a week after the whole Bite incident(her mother still teased her about it), and Marinette had the perfect revenge, a way to reduce her Knight to a blushing mess(not that that was hard to do, even after all this time Chat would get more flustered then she had around Adrien if she showed enough skin or talked dirty).

Her parents were out(she didn't question where they went these days when they left for a night to leave her and Chat alone. She suspected they were doing what they were letting her and Chat do, and that's not something she wanted to think about), her outfit set(jeans, socks, a dark t-shirt, and of course underwear underneath), the cards shuffled, and a space on her floor laid out, now all she needed was her Knight to show up.

And speak of the devil(or the kitten), and he shall appear, as Chat knocked on her trapdoor twice, before just slinking in, dropping to her bed, then jumping over the railing to the floor right next to her, kissing the top of her head in one smooth motion.

"Good afternoon _Purr-incess_ playing solitaire?" came his normal greeting and a question.

"Nope, waiting for you Alley Cat, wanted to play a game, how do you feel about Rummy?" she asked, she felt like that game would suit her plan best, but it'd depend on him of course.

"Heard about it, you do matching 3 or 4 cards, or a straight of a suit, and when you run out of cards you add them up." he explained what little he knew of the game.

"That's right Chat, you start a turn by either taking a card, or picking from the discard line, you play any matches, straights, or you can play off of old matches and straights, then you discard only instead of just a pile it's a line. You can pick up the line from a card you can use, taking all cards on top for a big payoff, but a lot of cards in your hand. Once one of us 'goes out', in other words is out of cards they add up the cards on there field, then the other person adds there cards on the field, subtracts from the cards from the hand. If a person throws down a card that can be used on the field the other can call a 'rummy' and play it themselves. First person to 500 points wins."

He blinked for a minute, an explanation of a card game clearly not what he was expecting, but as she thought he was up for pretty much whatever she suggested, or at least up to try it.

They first played a practice round, playing slow, talking about there cards, making sure Chat understood the game.

And with that out of the way they played the first round, Chat kept glancing up at her like he was nervous about something, probably because she had a small smile on her lips the entire time, the trap ready to be sprung.

First round she went out for 90 points while Chat only got 35.

Next round he went out for 55 while she only got 20.

Third round and she went out for another 60 points, and Chat finally hit the mark she was waiting for when he got 40 points of his own. She had a total of 170 points while he had 130.

"Alright Alley Cat, let's give you some motivation." she told him, before taking off her socks and throwing them into the corner.

"Motivation?" he asked watching her warily, he was just aware as she was how weak he could be(at least weak for her).

"That's right, I had on socks, shirt, pants, bra, and panties, and to win you need 500 points. So every 100 points you get I'll take off another, of course if you want me naked you'll need to win." she saw him visibly swallow, he really was to easy, they had done way more then just see each other naked, but he still acted like it was the first time(she had been just as bad then, but she'd grown used to it way more then he had).

He scratched the back of his head, blushing, and mumbled what she thought was an agreement, and she couldn't help but grin. He really was to easy to tease, and far to ready to believe her considering she had absolutely no plans to stop at just light stripping.

"Next hand Alley Cat?" she asked sweetly shuffling the cards again.

The next hand didn't go very well for her lovable cat, he made 2 obvious mistakes and only by virtue of a lot of luck came out of it with a positive 10 points, meanwhile she went out for 90.

"Come on Alley Cat, I'm already half way there, don't you want to win?" she taunted, which got some fire in his eyes, although his eyes still had a habit of skirting over her in embarrassment.

It turned out he just seemed to be lucky in cards as he went out and after picking up a large discard pile and ended up with a whooping 105 giving him a total of 245, meanwhile she broke even staying at 260.

He glanced at her hopefully only to look away with a blush(he was adorable and she loved him for it, but honestly couldn't understand how after all the things they had done together, this slow stripping still had this much of an effect on him, sure she liked seeing him to, but after the dozenth time it stopped driving her to the edge of embarrassment) "For being bad luck personified you have some amazing luck at this game. But a deal's a deal, shirt next." taking off her shirt and throwing it to the side, this time he seemed just incapable of looking away even as his blush deepened.

"Come on Alley Cat, head in the game." she said sweetly dealing the next hand. After getting a considerable lead on her he stupidly threw out the wrong card letting her get 3, then all 4, aces before going out. She got 75 points for a total of 335 compared to his 60 giving him 305. But that did give him another hundred so...

She stood up as an undid the front of her jeans, his eyes following her fingers. "Come on Chat, you've seen this before, don't start drooling or anything." She was starting to feel at little mean, his blush was so deep, and he seemed unable to talk. He really was just an innocent kitten no matter what they did.

Jeans gone and thrown aside she didn't immediately go to the next hand, mostly because Chat looked like he may explode if she did.

He finally got out "You were a mess too when you first saw me." half defiantly half choking.

She laughed at him "Of course I was, that was my first time seeing another person naked outside of the locker room, much less my boyfriend. That was also ages ago and before we'd even really touched those parts, much less all the things we've done now. At this rate I'm afraid we'll be 40, and you'll still be a mess every time I need to change my shirt."

He grumbled out something that sounded suspiciously like "I'm not that bad"(which they both knew wasn't true), and took that as her cue to deal the next hand.

Luck did not seem to favor Chat that night though(which seemed obvious considering he was literally bad luck and she was good luck) as despite going out they both ended up with 70 points for 405 verse 375.

"Come on Alley Cat, if I get 500 points here you won't even see anything more." she blatantly lied, although he was to distracted to notice.

The next hand was the most interesting, as despite being able to go out very early she held off sine she wouldn't have enough points to win yet, giving Chat the chance to rack up is own points. But eventually good luck prevailed, and she went out with 125 points to his 80, giving a final score of 530 to 455.

Chat visibly drooped to her amusement(how a man that, at the youngest, was in his late teens still managed to be adorable was beyond her). She went over to sit right next to im and leaned onto him "My turn My Knight."

He blinked in confusion, still avoiding her eyes "For what Princess?"

She chuckled deep into her chest(he shuddered, he actually shuddered which nearly caused her to break into laughter, but that'd probably bruise his ego right now so she refrained) "Your reward was at 500 points I'd be naked, and since I was wearing 5 pieces of clothing I split it up into 1 piece for every hundred points. Well instead I got 500 points, and you are only wearing a 1-piece, so it's my turn for a reward."

He nodded after a second, and his zipper started to go down.

* * *

**Not super happy with this chapter. I started it as a way for Mari to mess with Chat, and to show that despite everything he's still a cinnamon roll, but it felt a bit to porn-logic for me. But I wrote a complete chapter, so I see no reason to just not post it. Still though I think it's the weakest chapter in the story.**

**Next time I think I'll go for video games, just not sure if I want to go for Mario Kart, an older Mario Party, or Super Smash Brothers. They all have possibilities and I may just do them all 1 day, but for now I'm wondering which one first. Leaning towards SSB as that one has a lot of teasing potential with what character they pick and why, but maybe not.**

**Timeline**

**Start, Jealous, Disney, Secret, Pre-Sin, Wrong Drink, Tom, Sabine, Biker Girl, Bite, Cards**


End file.
